Small Comfort
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: During the war, Katniss was the girl on fire. And Gale, being everything she was, enhanced that. He added fire to that flame; he kept her strong and made her tough. He equaled her in anger and passion, and together, they could start a war.


The first time he saw her, she was only twelve. She was scrawny and young, but she had a wildness to her that seemed to draw him in.

They became quick friends, and soon, they spent every second with each other. Over time, he became to think of himself as a brother to her, after all, he was two years older. But then, after several years, he realized something.

Katniss was a _girl_, a pretty girl at that, who was as tough, if not tougher, then him. What guy wouldn't fall for her after that realization? He tried dropping little hints at his feelings, but she was oblivious to it all.

And then she left. For the Hunger Games. With _him_.

Gale, being considered the lower class, couldn't help but think of Peeta as a pampered upper. But Peeta seemed nice enough and never seemed to care much about the social classes. So Gale never really paid much thought about Peeta.

And then Gale saw the way he looked at Katniss. Katniss never saw it, but Gale did. But he chose to ignore it since it was obvious nothing was ever going to come of it.

And once Peeta's name was called to be the second tribute, he felt anger towards the boy who would be trying to kill the girl he loves. But then he realized, Katniss will easily beat the baker's boy.

Then, during the Hunger Games, the world found out. He found out. That Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are in love.

Gale pulls at his tie uncomfortably. He doesn't fit in here. The floor is covered with happy, dancing couples with _them_ right in the middle of it. Gale can hardly stand the sappy look they're giving each other, as if they're the only ones in the room.

Gathering as much courage as he can, he approaches them. It takes him three tries to get them out of their little stare-off before they notice him.

"May I have this dance madam?" Gale holds out his hand, and with one last look at Peeta, she takes it.

They begin a slow waltz, the silence awkward at first. "I'm surprised you came." She finally breaks the silence.

"I'm surprised you invited me." At his words, her eyes soften. But only slightly; they'll always have a guarded look in them after the war.

"You're my best friend." Gale only smiles in response.

They continue to dance through several songs without saying anything, but Gale can't stand it. "Have you ever thought about how things would have been if you had chosen differently?"

Katniss, resting her head on Gale's chest, answers, "All the time."

"And what have you come up with?" He feels her sigh and he thinks about how frail and small she feels in his arms. Nothing like the girl she once was.

"I try not to think about it. Because Gale, I love him." His heart shatters all over again.

"But you love me too." To his surprise, she nods.

"I do, and Peeta knows that." Gale meets the eyes of the said man across the room. Peeta gives him a feeble grin and nod before walking to a group of nameless guests.

"And he's okay with that?"

"You know how he is; besides, he knows my love for him isn't in danger." Gale's eyebrows raise in confusion. Katniss raises her head to lock eyes with him. "Gale, I do love you, but you're not what I need."

He grows angry and pulls away from her, walking briskly to the door. When he reaches outside, he breathes in the crisp air and tries in vain to calm himself down. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns to meet the eyes of the girl he had been trying to escape from.

"Gale, please listen to-"

"No," He yells. "I don't understand! You say you love me, but you still pick _him_! Is it because of your sister? I've already told you Katniss, I don't know if it was my weapon that killed her, _but I'm sorry_!"

Katniss pushes her face up to his and yells back at him. "Don't you dare talk about her!"

"And why not? It's the first time I've seen you act like yourself since-"

"Since _what _Gale? Since the war? That's the funny thing about wars; they _change _people!" Gale tries to calm himself down, but his anger is too strong.

"No Katniss, _people _change _people_ and that's what Peeta is doing to you!" He instantly knows he's said the wrong thing. Her body stiffens and he can feel her pull away from him. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"Over half the population is gone because of me and you blame my change on Peeta?" Gale stays silent. What he said had been said out of anger, but it's too late now.

Katniss has tears in her eyes, but she keeps them from falling. "I invited you to our wedding because I wanted you to be here and see me happy-"

"Kind of selfish of you, don't you think?" But she continues on.

"I wanted you to see that I'm moving on from the war, that I'm _living_. But you're too caught up in you're own jealousy to care." She turns back to the door, and without facing him, she says, "Leave. And don't come back until you learn to grow up. The war aged everyone; you obviously have a little bit longer to go."

And with that, she's gone.

He feels his anger slowly ebb away and he realizes what he's done. He's pushed her away, possibly forever. Sitting down on the ground he pulls his hand over his face.

Strangely, he thinks about her eyes. When she was dancing with Peeta, they looked more open and soft. But once her and Gale got at it, they looked shutdown and offensive. As if he was the enemy. And then Gale realizes.

During the war, Katniss was the girl on fire. And Gale, being everything she was, enhanced that. He added fire to that flame; he kept her strong and made her tough. He equaled her in anger and passion, and together, they could start a war.

But Peeta was the yin to her yang. They were polar opposites, but he calmed her in a way that no could. He could stagger the unshakable girl in ways that confused even her. And together, they could start a peaceful era. They _did _start a peaceful era.

And after coming out of a war, Peeta is exactly what she needs.

On the long journey back home to District 2, he remembers the good old days when all there was, was Gale and Catnip. He mourns the young girl who was strong for her family, and fierce for her sanity in the slums. The girl who would hunt with him and argue with him daily.

The girl who came before the Mockingjay.

It's a small comfort knowing he knew that girl better then Peeta, who is left with the sad imitation of the girl he once knew.


End file.
